


In Trouble

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: #EllickValentines, Ellick, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: NIck is in Trouble he forgot the day.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	In Trouble

In Trouble 

It was about Noon in the afternoon when Special Agent Nicholas Torres realized it was Valentine’s day. He groaned loudly. 

“What’s wrong, Torres?” Jethro Leroy Gibbs called from his desk, as Tim McGee craned his neck to see his co-worker.

“Today is Valentine’s Day,” Nick responded.

Gibbs chuckled, and McGee did double-take with his co-worker, “You just realized this. What happened to your calendar.”

“It got wet from the lake rescue I did last night,” Nick said. A sinking feeling descended. He was going to be in trouble.

“Be grateful, Mrs. Torres is out of town with Jack on Assignment.” Gibbs laughed. 

“Yeah, but Ellie doesn’t know my phone got wet,” Nick said.

“Ooh. You mean Ellie thinks you are ignoring her on Valentine’s day!!!” McGee pieced together. 

“Yep,” Nick stated. 

“Good Luck with that, Bubba!” Gibbs laughed again. 

“Do you know any florists?” Nick asked. 

McGee and Gibbs laughed again. And both responded, “Nope!!!” Nick groaned again.

“When is Mrs. Torres supposed to be back?” Gibbs asked as he completed another form.

“Anytime today,” Nick said as he started googling florists. “How much trouble do you think I am?”

“Well, considering that you guys haven’t been married more than a year and you already forget major holidays. I bet you are on the couch for a week.” McGee commented.

“I bet a Month,” Gibbs interjected. 

Nick groaned. 

They went back to work. And Nick was almost ready to bye the most abundant flower arrangement available. The elevator dinged.

“Nick!!!” Ellie called from the elevator. 

“Good luck Bubba, Your reckoning is coming,” Gibbs said quietly.

Ellie ran over to her husband and wrapped him in a hug. 

“Hey, Babe. I would pick you up later,” Nick said as he hugged her. 

“I wanted to surprise you. It’s our first Valentine’s day together.” Ellie said, only kissing his cheek. 

“Babe, you aren’t mad at me?” Nick asked, “I didn’t text you this morning.”

“Nick, my phone has been dead since yesterday. I was Jetsetting across the world to home in time to tell you something important.” Ellie said innocently.

McGee and Gibbs laughed, “How do you get the best luck?” McGee asked.

“It’s a gift,” Nick said as Ellie handed him a small box. Nick looked at the box and slipped the lid off.

Inside was a positive pregnancy test. Nick glanced at it and Ellie and kissed her passionately. 

“Are you???” Nick asked, finally finding his voice.

Ellie smiled brightly and said, “Due for Halloween.” Nick Picked her up and spun her around. 

Gibbs and McGee already knew about this announcement came around to shake hands and offer hugs. 

Gibbs commented, “You are in trouble, Nick, a world of trouble.” Nick laughed and wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her close. 

“Yes, Sir. The best kind of trouble,” Nick responded happily. 

“Nick, I think you should still buy that flower arrangement,” Ellie said.

“Babe, I’ll buy you anything you want,” Nick answered. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. Yes, Nick Torres was in trouble, but the best kind of trouble was being in love and having a family.


End file.
